The present invention relates to a mower head. More particularly, the present invention relates to a mower head with a movable guard.
The invention finds particular application in conjunction with rotary brush and grass mowing and cutting apparatus for trimming highway medians and shoulders and will be described with particular reference thereto. It is to be appreciated, however, that the invention has other applications including clearing saplings, small trees, brush, grass, and the like.
Heretofore, mowing heads have been mounted to tractors and other prime movers with various constructions including articulated arm assemblies and side arm assemblies. The mower heads commonly include one or a plurality of rotating cutting blades which are housed within a shield structure. The shield typically includes an upper deck and a skirt which extends from the upper deck below the rotary cutting blades along all but the forward side of the mower head. Various structures have been developed to allow grass and brush to pass under the forward side of the mower head into the path of the cutting blade but to inhibit other items such as the limbs of the operator from passing into the path of the cutting blade. Such structures include a plurality of rake-like projections, a plurality of short lengths of chain, and the like.
Guarding the blades on a rotary cutter has always been a major problem. This is especially true when the cutter is attached to an extendible arm.
Since it is not practical to build the carrier and boom arm of sufficient strength to push trees, etc. over so that they can be cut, various configurations of detachable and hinge-type guards have been developed. Displacing the guard (the front portion of a mower housing) allows the operator to get the cutting blade close to the tree or brush to be cut in a manner similar to the way a skill saw or bench grinder functions.
Removing a straight front section of a rectangular or square mower housing, which acts as a guard, did not prove to be adequate. This construction provides a very limited cutting swath for the blades. Therefore, guards evolved whereby the front section of the mower housing would retract out of the way. This construction was disadvantageous because no shield extended downwardly to prevent the blades from throwing foreign objects when the guard is in its normal position.
Another problem with the prior art mower heads is that it is difficult to pass heavier brush and saplings below the shield into the cutting blade. Frequently, the mower heads are mounted with a breakaway mounting to enable them to yield upon encountering a stationary object, such as a fence post. The breakaway mounting tends to inhibit the operator from urging the mower head against the heavier brush and saplings with progressively a greater force until they yield and pass into the cutting blade.
Brush clearing devices commonly have exposed, rotary cutting blades. In areas along roadways and the like such devices are disadvantageous because people may be harmed by the cutting blade or objects thrown by the blade.
Accordingly, it is desirable to develop a new and improved mower head with a movable guard which would overcome the foregoing deficiencies and others while meeting the above-stated needs and providing better and more advantageous overall results.